The present disclosure relates generally to the field of mining vehicles. More specifically the present disclosure relates to a device for controllably supporting, lifting, and/or securing a large battery for use with a mining vehicle, such as a battery-powered, underground mining hauler.
Vehicles for underground mining operations, such as haulers for room and pillar type mining, may be powered by large batteries carried on the vehicles. Such a battery may include a housing containing an array of electrochemical cells, allowing the vehicle to travel without cords throughout a mine for a limited period of time. As the battery is depleted, the vehicle may drop off the expired battery for recharging at a designated station in the mine, pick up a fresh battery, and continue working. A typical mining hauler may include a lifting device for supporting, lifting, and/or securing the battery. The lifting device may also controllably raise and lower the battery as necessary for changing out the battery.